


pavlov’s daughter

by somethingdifferent



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is Not Nice, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Ficlet, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, error 404 ben solo not found, please for the love of god mind the tags, this is a dark fic but it’s only 350 words bc i can only stomach so much, this isn’t graphic but it’s bad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/pseuds/somethingdifferent
Summary: Her mouth opened when he came closer. But she didn’t make a sound.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	pavlov’s daughter

**Author's Note:**

> i was challenged to write a fic with no dialogue and this, plus regina spektor, was the result
> 
> this is dark this is a noncon fic this is kylo ren is not nice proceed at ur own risk!!!!!!

The thing about it is: she didn’t expect him to say yes.

When Mr. Ren kept her after class to talk about her participation— _better_ , she’s always being told she can do better, she’s the smartest person in this untracked just-for-credit psychology class, she has so much potential—Rey wasn’t surprised. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d fallen asleep in class, after all.

What did surprise her was the way she cocked her hip during his lecture. How she pitched her voice, high and girlish and innocent, and made some half-hearted, tawdry suggestion about a  _ different _ way she could earn extra credit.

Like something out of a porno.

And what surprised her more was the fact that he stood up, then. Raised his dark eyebrows.

And he was so big. So much bigger than she was. So much more solid.

She felt so small. And young.

Rey never felt young.

She wasn’t allowed to. Not at the group home.

Not ever.

In front of her teacher, though, pretending to be someone else (a girl who does this kind of thing, maybe; an adult), she did. She felt half-formed. Insubstantial. Not quite—there.

Her mouth opened when he came closer. But she didn’t make a sound. Maybe couldn’t.

He didn’t even kiss her.

He just put his fingers in her mouth. Choked her on them when he bent her over his desk. He used those fingers, slick with spit, to work her open.

And then he pressed inside her.

When she came around his—his cock, it felt almost accidental. Or like—he’d torn something out of her. 

Something not _quite_ —

After, she fixed her skirt and walked back into the hallway in a daze. There were other kids milling around. A group of them by a locker, talking in loud, animated voices about a movie she’d never even heard of. 

She went to her next class and felt dizzy.

His come, dripping down the inside of her thigh, felt viscous. Like blood.

She wasn’t surprised when he kept her after class the next day. Or the day after that. Or the one after that.

She wasn’t surprised when no one noticed it either.

She wasn’t quite there, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> _And I’ve been flying ever since, and I’ve been flying in the sky._


End file.
